Lip Balm
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Kebudutan Giyuu masih berlanjut, Tanjiro harus mencoba tiga lip balm yang dibeli oleh pacarnya itu dan harus tahan menerima ciuman bertubi-tubi hasil modus pacarnya dengan alasan, "Yang akan mencicipi rasa lip balm ini bukan hanya Tanjiro, kan?" Modern!AU #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Aw!"

Tanjiro menarik kulit kering terakhir di bibirnya, darah yang keluar membuat bibir kering anak itu terlihat lebih mengenaskan. Giyuu di depannya tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia mengabaikan tugas di laptopnya barang sebentar.

"Kurang minum?"

Tanjiro menggeleng sekali, kemudian tangan kirinya mengangkat botol minum yang tak pernah absen masuk tas sekolah.

"Mau kubelikan jus?" Giyuu melirik counter cafe yang dipenuhi orang ngantri membeli makanan atau minuman. Dia sudah membeli kopi sebelum Tanjiro datang, kondisi cafe sedikit sepi saat itu karena belum masuk jam makan siang. Giyuu malas ngantri sebenarnya, tapi jika pacarnya itu memiliki bibir kering mengerikan dan perlu nutrisi dari jus di cafe ini, ngantri berjam-jam pun akan Giyuu lakkan.

"Aku punya kebiasaan menjilat bibir kalau kering, tapi ternyata itu tidak membantu. Malah memperparah."

_Oh?_

Giyuu memundurkan kursinya, kemudian berdiri dan menarik dagu Tanjiro. Bocah SMA itu terlambat bereaksi, dia tidak bisa kabur karena gerakan Giyuu yang terlalu cepat. Mereka akan ciuman, parahnya di tempat umum. Pacar Tanjiro lebih dewasa, tapi kenapa seperti ini? Apakah jadi mahasiswa membuat Giyuu kehilangan malunya?

"Kalau aku yang jilat bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Giyuu-san!" Tanjiro segera mendorong Giyuu sebelum pria itu melakukan apa yang dia tanyakan. Entah kekuatan itu datang dari mana, tapi Tanjiro berhasil membuat Giyuu kembali duduk mengerjakan tugasnya. Mungkin pria itu juga tahu mereka akan jadi objek perhatian tidak lama lagi.

"Aku akan mencari-cari rekomendasi lip balm dari teman-teman perempuanku."

"Tidak usah."

"Giyuu-san!"

Giyuu mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop. "Kau pernah melihatku punya keluhan bibir kering, Tanjiro? Liurku beda dengan liurmu. Kalau bibirmu kering, kau cukup menciumku. Aku akan menjilat bibirmu-"

"Giyuu-san!"

Suara Tanjiro membuat pengunjung lain di cafe itu segera memperhatikan mereka. Giyuu pura-pura tidak tahu, dia mengetik di laptopnya dengan suara ketikan yang lumayan keras, Tanjiro memandangi jendela seolah bukan dia yang menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Giyuu-san, _baka!_" kata Tanjiro lirih, akhirnya membuat Giyuu menghela napas. Niatnya sudah baik, padahal. Tanjiro tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lebih hanya untuk membeli produk yang bisa dia dapatkan gratis dari Giyuu. Apalagi jika Tanjiro rajin menciumnya, waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk bertemu jadi lebih banyak. Tanjiro bisa saja sampai pindah ke kosannya. Menjilati bibir Tanjiro secara teratur agar tidak kering adalah terobosan paling cerdas yang pernah Giyuu pikirkan.

Namun, Tanjiro terlihat sangat kesal dengan usul itu. Lihat saja bibirnya manyun dengan dahi berkerut menatap Giyuu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang belikan, kita pilih rasa yang aku suka."

_Hah?_

_._

"Yang mau memakainya kan aku, Giyuu-san." Tanjiro tidak suka saat dia diseret masuk supermarket dengan keranjang belanja berada di tangan Giyuu. Yang butuh lip balm Tanjiro, yang mau memakainya juga Tanjiro, kenapa Giyuu repot-repot mengaturnya?

"Kan aku juga suka menjilati bibirmu-"

"IYA!"

_Itu alasan konyol!_

Tanjiro mengambil napas dengan tidak sabar, ngos-ngosan. Pipinya pasti sudah sangat merah karena digoda habis-habisan sejak di cafe tadi siang. Mulut pacarnya itu memang ya kalau sedang berdua saja tidak ada sensor, dan hebatnya dikatakan seolah tanpa beban dengan wajah datar. Tanjiro memang tahu Giyuu memiliki masalah dalam hal berkomunikasi, tapi tolong jangan separah ini.

"Madu?" tanya Tanjiro asal sambil mengambil lip balm dari barisan lip balm lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau stroberi?" Giyuu meraih lip balm lain yang Tanjiro tahu isinya akan berwarna kemerahan. Dia tidak mau memakai itu. Bibirnya akan berwarna lebih merah dan dia bisa ditertawakan Nezuko. Sebuah gelengan dia berikan pada Giyuu, lebih baik rasa lainnya.

"Butter?" Tanjiro memperhatikan lip balm yang dipegang oleh Giyuu, isinya tidak berwarna merah. Tanjiro menghela napas lega. Dia mengangguk saja agar bisa cepat mengoleskan lip balm ke bibirnya yang kering.

"Kau tunggu di luar, aku mau belanja lainnya." Giyuu tahu Tanjiro kelelahan hari ini. Anak itu sudah bolak-balik dari sekolah ke cafe untuk makan siang bersama, lalu ke sekolah lagi, hingga berakhir belanja bersamanya. Di dekat penitipan barang sebelum masuk supermarket ada deretan bangku-bangku, Tanjiro bisa beristirahat di sana.

Setelah Tanjiro menghilang berbelok menuju pintu keluar, Giyuu mengambil dua lip balm yang sebelumnya mereka sentuh; madu dan stroberi. Jika Tanjiro yang membeli, tentu dia akan memilih satu dari tiga pilihan yang diusulkan tadi, anak itu suka sekali berhemat. Namun, yang kali ini membayar belanjaan Tanjiro adalah Giyuu, dia bisa membelikan anak itu apapun yang dia mau.

Dia akan membuat Tanjiro mencoba madu, stroberi, dan butter setelah ini. Lagi pula yang akan mencicipi rasa lip balm ini bukan hanya Tanjiro, kan? Kebetulan Giyuu suka semua rasa itu.

.

"Kenapa beli tiga?"

Mereka sedang ada di parkiran bawah, tepatnya di dalam mobil Giyuu, dan Tanjiro melongo melihat pacarnya itu memborong semua varian lip balm yang sempat mereka sentuh. "Harusnya aku menemanimu belanja, Giyuu-san. Ini pemborosan!"

"Setelah kupertimbangkan, ternyata aku menyukai semua varian itu. Jadi, aku membeli ketiganya. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba bagaimana?"

Giyuu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan menyentuh bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Kalau tidak cocok denganmu, aku bisa lari ke dalam lagi untuk mencari lip balm lainnya."

_Astaga!_

Tanjiro menghela napas, pacarnya ini ada-ada saja. Dia hanya butuh pelembab di bibirnya, dia tidak peduli rasanya mau bagaimana. Namun melihat mata Giyuu yang sangat serius dalam urusan rasa lip balm ini, Tanjiro tidak tega harus merusak suasana.

"Baiklah."

Tutup dengan rasa madu adalah yang pertama Tanjiro buka, ini adalah lip balm usulan pertamanya. Teksturnya berat dan ada rasa manis di bibirnya, Tanjiro tidak tahan untuk menjulurkan ujung lidahnya mengecap rasa manis itu sedikit di pinggiran bibirnya.

Sayang sekali, rasa manis itu dikecap lebih dahulu oleh Giyuu. Tanjiro membulatkan mata karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu. Giyuu menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu habis bibir Tanjiro, merasakan manis dan harum madu menyelimuti bibir itu. Ciuman itu berlangsung sebentar, Giyuu segera melepaskan Tanjiro, kemudian menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang memiliki bekas lip balm madu dari bibir Tanjiro.

"Terlalu manis, ganti."

"Giyuu-san!"

Protes Tanjiro tidak membuat Giyuu menghentikan tangannya yang membuka lip balm berikutnya, varian stroberi. Dia mengoleskan lip balm itu sepanjang bibir Tanjiro tanpa mendapatkan perlawanan berarti dari sang pacar. Sepertinya Tanjiro masih mengumpulkan tenaganya setelah mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba tadi.

"T-Tunggu, Giyuu-"

Giyuu kembali melumat bibir Tanjiro. Rasa manis dan asam stroberi membuat Giyuu memejamkan mata keenakan. Belum lagi aroma stroberi membuat pacarnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di matanya. _Ini dia_, Giyuu kembali melumat bibir itu sekali lagi, menghapuskan jejak lip balm di bibir Tanjiro. Semuanya habis dilumat oleh Giyuu dalam ciumannya.

Giyuu menyukai lip balm yang ini.

"Hah …." Tanjiro lemas bersandar pada jendela mobil di sampingnya. Dia tidak ingat masih harus mencoba yang varian butter, tapi melihat bagaimana pacarnya melumat dengan sangat bersemangat di ciuman terakhir mereka, Tanjiro harap dia bisa langsung pulang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini jika Giyuu memintanya mencoba satu varian lagi.

"Bibirmu lebih merah dari sebelumnya, ya?"

_Itu karena kau melumatnya dua kali!_ Tanjiro ingin meneriaki Giyuu, tapi dia terlalu asik bersandar.

"Waktu kau mencoba yang madu, bibirmu tidak jadi semerah ini." Giyuu menyalakan lampu di atasnya. Tahulah dia kenapa bibir Tanjiro lebih merah dari biasanya, lip balm itu sendiri sudah berwarna merah dan memiliki fungsi untuk memerahkan bibir.

Giyuu tidak akan membuat Tanjiro memakai varian yang satu ini. Dia tidak mau teman laki-laki Tanjiro melihat bibir Tanjiro merah dan terlihat menggoda untuk dicium. Dia punya saingan seorang guru sejarah, guru kesenian, kakak kelas, dan adik kelas di sekolah pacarnya. Tidak akan dia biarkan makhluk-makhluk itu melihat sisi sensual Tanjiro lebih wah dari biasanya.

"Kita coba yang butter."

Tanjiro memejamkan mata saat Giyuu mengoleskan varian butter. Rasanya kali ini lebih ringan, dan baunya tidak manis menyengat seperti yang varian madu. Tanjiro pikir, varian yang ini mendekati "hambar". Giyuu tidak akan menyukainya.

Ciuman itu kembali datang, Tanjiro memejamkan matanya pasrah. Dia sudah tahu Giyuu tidak akan menyukai yang satu ini karena tidak memiliki rasa yang khas, tidak asam-manis seperti stroberi, atau terlalu manis seperti madu. Ciuman ini akan sebentar, Giyuu bahkan tidak perlu melumat atau menjilat bibirnya.

Hari ini tidak ada kesepakatan yang bisa mereka ambil. Giyuu akan pergi ke dalam supermarket, kemudian memilihkan lip balm lain dan Tanjiro harus siap menerima lumatan-lumatan lain setelahnya.

"Mmmh." Di luar perkiraan, ternyata Giyuu menyukai varian yang ini. Setelah mengecap bibir Tanjiro, Giyuu segera melumat bibir itu seperti sedang kelaparan. Varian butter membuat bibir Tanjiro terasa lebih lembut, aromanya yang tidak menyengat seperti madu membuat Giyuu nyaman menikmati sedikit demi sedikit bibir Tanjiro. Rasanya tidak terlalu manis, tapi setiap mengecapnya mengingatkan Giyuu pada roti yang sedang mengembang dalam oven.

"G-Giyuu-san … ." Pagutan itu berhenti sebentar. Giyuu mengamati bibir Tanjiro yang terlihat lebih mengkilat entah karena saliva mereka, atau efek dari tiga lip balm yang pernah melumasi bibir itu.

Tanjiro memang terlihat lebih menggiurkan saat ini, tapi Giyuu adalah pacar yang perhatian. Tanjiro tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam. Dia harus mengakhiri ini sebelum hilang kendali karena jatuh dalam pesona kekasihnya.

Namun, tangan Tanjiro berkata lain. Keduanya melingkar di belakang tengkuk Giyuu, jelas sekali melarang Giyuu menjauh dan menyudahi apa yang sudah mereka mulai. Bibir Tanjiro masih terbuka sedikit karna melewati tiga ciuman panas dari pacarnya. Pipinya memerah dan Giyuu bisa melihat uap setiap Tanjiro menghembuskan napas. Mata sayu itu jelas meminta sesuatu yang lebih.

"... sekali lagi boleh?"

Mendengar itu, mana mungkin Giyuu menolak permintaan Tanjiro, kan?

**End.**

A/N : Waktu Tanjiro nagih, Giyuu be like "Sesuatu telah tegak tapi itu bukan keadilan" /salah. Halohaaaa ini diambil dari rl story author yang cupu banget baru pertama kali ini make lip balm dan ngerasa aneh trus diledekin sama temen-temen dikira mau nyium siapa dih padahal authornya jomblo /malah curhat. EH MALAH INGET KAPAL YA KAN YASUDAH AUTO BIKIN FANFIKNYAA hwhwhwh. Gimana dengan kebudutan Giyuu? Ganteng si jadi masih termaafkan wkwk.


End file.
